regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Benson's Hippie Days
Yay, look who came back into fanon writing. I'll finish all of my unfinished fanons when I can. Anyway, me and Kait's second ep. To view the first one, click here. Enjoy! KD = Kaitlyn Dunlap and RLP = Rackliffelikespurple Story *RLP-(Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning in the attic) *RLP-'Rigby': I'm so bored! If I was more bored, I'd be dead. *RLP-'Mordecai': Come on, dude. It's not too bad. *RLP-'Rigby': Ugh, I hate when you have a point. *RLP-(Rigby trips over the box) *RLP-'Mordecai': Dude, are you okay?! *RLP-'Rigby': I'm fine. *RLP-(The two look in the box) *RLP-'Rigby': What's this dusty thing? *RLP-(Mordecai blows on it) *RLP-'Mordecai': Whoa, that hippie guy looks like Benson! *RLP-'Rigby': And who's that girl gumball machine next to him? *RLP-'Mordecai': We should ask him. *KD-'Mordecai': Hey Benson. We found this in the attic. Is this you on the album? *KD-'Benson': Uh....pfft no. Why would you think that? *KD-'Rigby': Big gray nose. *KD-'Mordecai': Same shaped head. *KD-'Mordecai & Rigby': Has the same hair color. *KD-'Benson': It's just a coincidence. *KD-'Rigby': Oh really? *KD-'Benson': Just go back to work and stop asking me silly questions! *RLP-'Mordecai': Wow, he seemed pretty nervous. *RLP-'Rigby': It's obvious it's him. *RLP-'Mordecai': But how are we gonna make him admit? *RLP-'Rigby': Hm....... *RLP-'Rigby': Hey, let's ask Skips! He knows everything! *RLP-'Mordecai': Good idea! *RLP-(Cut to Skips's Garage) *RLP-'Skips': Oh yeah, that's Benson alright. Ah, those were the days. *RLP-(Flashback. Skips is by Benson.) *RLP-'Skips': I was his bodyguard when he was famous. *RLP-(In flashback) *RLP-'Benson': Oh no man, I think I'm cho-. (choking) *RLP-(Skips performs the Heimlich maneuver) *RLP-'Skips': Are you okay, sir? *RLP-'Benson': Thanks man. And, man, call me Benny. *RLP-'Skips': Sure thing, Benny. *RLP-(Flashback ends) *RLP-'Skips': Ah, memories. *KD-'Rigby': OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! I knew it! *KD-'Mordecai': But why did Benson not just say this was him? *KD-'Skips': Actually he had a girlfriend but when he was done with a concert, his girlfriend was caught cheating on him and he was so depressed,he quit his career and quit drumming and performing in concerts for good. *RLP-'Mordecai': So THAT'S why! *RLP-'Benson': Ugh, THERE you two are! Why can't you just work once in your lives?! *RLP-'Mordecai': We were just curious about your past! *RLP-'Benson': It's none of your beeswax! *RLP-'Skips': Benson, I already told them. Calm down, and tell them the story. *RLP-'Benson': Alright, fine. So, once upon a time, there was an angel-. *RLP-'Skips': No, Benson, tell them about your singing career. *RLP-'Benson': Ugh, fine! *KD-'Benson': Ever since I was a kid, I've loved listening to music, especially rock and roll. When I turned 13 *Flashback shows Benson with braces*I got my first drum set as a birthday gift since my parents knew that I loved music so much. *RLP-'Benson': And then when I was 15, I met another gumball machine named Veronica. *RLP-(In flashback) *RLP-'Benson': Uh........hi. Are you new here? *RLP-'Veronica': Yes, I am. I just moved here a day ago. *RLP-'Benson': Welcome to the town! *RLP-'Veronica': Thank you! You're the first person to welcome me here! *RLP-'Benson': Uh............so..........maybe we could.......you know......get to know each other better? *RLP-'Veronica': Sure! Oh, and, you're cute! *RLP-(Benson is blushing and has hearts around him) *RLP-(Flashback ends) *RLP-'Benson': I got hit by Cupid's arrow. *KD-'Benson': (Shows him with hippie look): When I turned 16, my school had a talent show and I decided to show everyone my drumming skills. When I went up and drummed my own song, the crowd went crazy and turns out, a talent agent was there and wanted me to drum and become famous. *RLP-'Benson': Then I decided to move out of my house and become a famous singer. *RLP-'Amy': Oh, honey, I'm going to miss you! *RLP-'Larry': That's my son! I knew he's become famous! *RLP-'Emily': Good, now I can have my room to myself. *RLP-'Benson': See ya later, dudes! *RLP-(Benson gets into his van) *RLP-'Benson': Ready for our famous life, Veroni? *RLP-'Veronica': You bet, Benny! *RLP-'Benson': (Narrating): Then we drove away and started my career. *KD-(They drive up to an arena and they go in; girls in the crowds go crazy, some scream, some cry) *KD-'Benson': (Narrating) It seemed like it was the life. *KD-(They go into the arena; Veronica hugs Benson and Benson goes backstage to start) *KD-'Benson': The arena was full of screaming, adoring fans, me on their posters, shirts, even tattoos. *KD-(Benson drums while girls throw flowers onto the stage) *RLP-'Benson': After I sang my first song, "You Don't Touch Music, Music Touches You", I became a hit. I was in newspapers, on TV, played my song on the radio, and everyone loved me. I performed everywhere too. Madison Square, Ed Sullivan's Theater, you name it. I even performed at Woodstock: A festival to celebrate music by people who never showered and had long, greasy hair. *RLP-(Flashback of him performing at Woodstock) *RLP-'Girls': We love you, Benny! *RLP-(Girls throw flowers at him) *RLP-'Benson': Thanks, guys. Er, girls. *RLP-'Veronica': Benny, you're a hit! *RLP-'Benson': I know, man. It's groovy! *RLP-'Rigby': Groovy?! *RLP-'Benson': Shut up. *RLP-'Veronica': What song are you gonna write next?! *RLP-'Benson': Not sure man. *RLP-(A person behind Benson has a gun) *RLP-'Veronica': Benny, look out! *RLP-'Benson': Huh? *RLP-(A white yeti with an afro and tie dye pants pushes Benson out of the way) *RLP-'Yeti': Are you okay? *RLP-'Benson': I wouldn't be if it weren't for you! Hey, whatta ya say we hang a little? *RLP-'Yeti': Really?! You're an idol to me! *RLP-'Rigby': Skips saw Benson as an idol?! So fake! *RLP-'Skips': I did. *RLP-'Benson': Shut up! Now, as I was saying. *RLP-'Yeti': I'm Skips. *RLP-'Benson': Man, you got some muscles. How about you be my bodyguard? *RLP-'Skips': Me?! *Screams like a girl* Yes! Thank you so much Mr. Benson! *RLP/KD-'Benson': Dude, call me Benny. This is gonna be groovy! *KD-'Rigby' *snickers* Groovy. *KD-'Benson' Don't interrupt me! *RLP-'Benson': I went on tons of tours. It seemed like my fame would never end. I made hit after hit. They all got sold out in 5 minutes. *RLP-'Benson': Guys, what should my new song be called? *RLP-'Veronica': Well, I know it will be groovy! *RLP-'Rigby': (laughing hard): Groovy. (Slams arm on table.) *RLP-'Benson': If you interrupt one more time, you're fired! *RLP-'Benson': Now, as I was saying........... *RLP-'Benson': How about the biggest inspiration in my life, Veronica. *RLP-'Veronica': Aw, Benny! A song about me?! *RLP-'Benson': Yep. Now, I need my groove. *RLP-'Veronica': Okay Benny! *RLP-'Skips': Take your time, Mr. Benson. *RLP-'Benson': Dude, just call me Benny. *RLP-(They leave him alone.) *RLP-(Benson writes up the lyrics quickly.) *RLP-'Veronica': Yawn, this is boring. *RLP-'Skips': Well, we need to have Mr. Benson be alone and think. *KD-'Benson': Done! *KD-'Skips': Wow that was fast. *KD-'Benson': Now for the song's premiere! *KD-(Benson goes on the stage and performs the song; everyone goes crazy) *KD-'Benson': Thank you everyone! Glad you like it! *RLP-(Benson gets back in his van.) *RLP-'Benson': Hey, where's Veronica? *RLP-'Skips': She said she had to use the bathroom. *RLP-'Benson': Ah. *RLP-(2 hours later.) *RLP-'Benson': She's still not here. I'm worried, man. *RLP-'Skips': Hm, I'm gonna check up on her. *RLP-(Skips goes to a porter-potty and finds Veronica kissing another gumball machine.) *RLP-'Skips': Oh my........... *RLP-(Skips goes back in the van.) *RLP-'Benson': Well, did you find her? *RLP-'Skips': Yeah, but you might not want to know what she was doing when I saw her............ *RLP-'Benson': What do you mean? *RLP-'Skips': She......... was kissing another gumball machine. *RLP-'Benson': ..............What?! *RLP-'Skips': I'm sorry, Mr. Benson. *RLP-'Benson': This is a joke, right?! *RLP-'Skips': I'm afraid not. She's walking to a bus with the gumball machine. *RLP-(Benson runs to the bus.) *RLP-'Benson': Veronica! *RLP-'Benson': Why veronica?! *RLP-'Veronica': Goodbye, Benny. I'm leaving you for a businessman. *RLP-'Benson': But didn't you like that song I wrote for you?! *RLP-'Veronica': Grow up, Benny. No one's gonna listen to that crap in a few years. Let's go, Benton. *RLP-(The bus leaves) *RLP-'Benson': But we were soul mates.......... *RLP-(Looks at soul mate necklace) *RLP-'Benson':Nooooooooooooooo! *RLP-'Benson': Then I retired from my career. I cut most of my hair off, stopped saying stuff like groovy. *RLP-'Rigby': (snickers) *RLP-'Benson': And started showering again. I was so depressed. I thought there was no reason to live. Then Skips gave me a flier that said "Newly Opened Park In Need For Park Manager". I decided to try out, and I got the job. *RLP-'Pops': Why hello there, sir. Welcome to the park! *RLP-'Benson': Thanks. What's your name? *RLP-'Pops': Oh, where are my manners. I'm Pops, the son of my papa, Mr. Maellard, the owner of the park. Are you here to try and become the park manager? *RLP-'Benson': Yes. *RLP-'Pops': Oh, goodie! Papa, someone wants to be park manager! *RLP-(Mr. Maellard comes out with an Elvis hair style) *RLP-'Mr. Maellard': Hello there! Hold on, let me comb my hair. (Combs hair.) Makes me feel like a youngster again. *RLP-'Pops': Papa, it's been five minutes, aren't you ready now? *RLP-'Mr. Maellard': Son, hair as good as this takes time. *RLP-(1 hour later.) *RLP-'Mr, Maellard': Ah, done. *KD-'Pops': Finally. *RLP-(Mr. Maellard's hair flies away.) *RLP-'Mr. Maellard': No, my wig! *RLP-'Pops': So are we gonna let him audition? *RLP-'Mr. Maellard': Sure, even give him the job. *RLP-'Benson': Yes! (Jumps in air.) *RLP-'Rigby': So what happened after that? *RLP-'Benson': Then, on TV, I saw this sport called "Stick Hockey". I decided to give it a shot on my days off, and I got addicted and became a pro. But in stick hockey, you need a partner. I thought Skips, but let's just say he wasn't so good at it. Then I bumped into an orange gumball machine. *RLP-'Benson': Oh, sorry. *RLP-'????': Wait, you're Benson the stick hockey player? THE Benson? *RLP-'Benson': Yep. The one and only. *RLP-'????': I'm Dave. *RLP-'Benson': Hey, Dave. I'm looking for a stick hockey partner and I think you could be it. *RLP-'Dave': M-me?! *RLP-'Benson': Yep. You seem like a nice guy. *RLP-'Dave': Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! *Hugs him* *RLP-'Benson': Ya know, Dave, I think we'll become great friends. *KD-'Mordecai': OH so THAT'S how Dave and you started your friendship. *KD-'Benson': Yep. *KD-(Back to flashback; Dave and Benson are playing and Benson wins* *KD-'Benson': I win again! *KD-'Dave': Dang you're good. *RLP-'Benson': Yep. All you need to do is beat Chong and his partner win the tournament. *RLP-'Dave': I hope I win........ I heard Chong is hard and kills his defeated opponents........ *RLP-'Benson': Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine. *RLP-(Cut to the tournament) *RLP-'Announcer': Welcome to the semi-finals match in the tournament. We have Dave, and Chong! *RLP-'Chong': You might as well give up now, or else you'll be in your grave! Haahhahahah! *RLP-'Dave': Master Benson, I'm scared! *RLP-'Benson': Don't worry. Just remember what I taught you. *RLP-'Dave': Thank you master! *RLP-'Benson': Good luck in the finals! *Fist Bumps Dave* *RLP-(Benson and Dave play their stick hockey matches. Benson wins quickly. Dave's opponent is Chong, who cuts off his head with sticks) *RLP-'Dave': Oh, my neck! *RLP-'Benson': (picks up his head): Dave! *RLP-'Dave': Master I thought you said this was gonna be fun! Guh! (Dies) *RLP-'Benson': Nooooooooo! *RLP-'Benson': (crying) : And then I lost my best friend..... *KD-'Skips': Poor guy. He was so young. *RLP-'Mordecai': Wow man, that's deep. *RLP-(Rigby's crying) *RLP-'Mordecai': Rigby, are you crying? *RLP-'Rigby': No! I'm just........sweating through my eyes! *RLP-'Benson': I got so depressed. I cut all of my hair, and decided to retire from that too. *RLP-'Benson': And then I worked here full time, and now you know my past. I've never told anyone my full past. I've always wanted to keep it quiet because of those bad memories and the past is the past. *RLP-'Rigby': So THAT'S why you're grumpy and a turd all the time. *RLP-'Benson': RIGBY! *RLP-'Rigby': Sorry. *RLP-'Mordecai': From what you told us, you seemed to be a great singer and stick hockey player. *KD-'Benson': Yeah I was. *KD-'Benson': But the past is the past. *RLP-'Benson': Now you know my past, so get back to work! *RLP-'Mordecai': Wait! *RLP-'Benson': What? *RLP-'Mordecai': Why don't you sing us one of our songs? *KD-'Benson': No.... I don't think I can *KD-'Rigby': Why not? *KD-'Benson': It's been so long since I've sang. *KD-'Mordecai': Come on dude, PLEASE. *RLP-'Benson': Okay, fine. Just ONE. *KD-'Rigby': Yay! *KD-'Benson': Just let me think of one. *RLP-'Benson': Skips, do you still have the lyrics to my first hit? *RLP-'Skips': Yep. (Blows dust off.) Good as new. *KD-'Mordecai': What's the song? *RLP-'Benson': "You Don't Touch Music, Music Touches You", my first song. *RLP-'Rigby': (snickers): Touches you. *RLP-'Benson': You act like that, you'll get no song! *KD-'Rigby': Okay okay! *RLP-'Benson': Skips, give me my drums. *KD-'Skips': (Grabs them from the garage and brings them to Benson) *RLP-'Benson': Alright. Here I go. "My girlfriend told me today, "Hey", she said, "I'm listening to this music and it rocks!", she said. But then I said, "You don't touch music, music touches you." Sure, we listen to music, but that's not all we do! We also FEEL it, through our ears! You don't touch music, music touches you! You don't touch music, music touches you! I said, you don't touch music, music touches you! *Drum solo* My yeti bodyguard said "This music is groovy!" *RLP-'Rigby': Hehe, groovy! *RLP-'Benson': (not singing): It's not funny! *RLP-'Benson': But I said, "Skips, you don't touch music, music touches you! You don't touch music, music touches you! I said........ you don't touch music........music touches..........you! *Final drum solo* *RLP-'Benson': How was that? *KD-'Mordecai': Dang. You're better than sucky Rigby. *KD-'Rigby': HEY! *RLP-(Audience is heard clapping) *RLP-'Benson': What the? *RLP-'Girl': Benny's back! *RLP-'Benson': Wait......... people remembered me? *KD-'Benson': Where did these people come from? *RLP-'Skips': I called and said a concert happened. Looks like you were remembered after all. *KD-(Girls are holding posters cheering) Girls: Benny! Benny! *RLP-'Girl': Of course I remember Benny! I still listen to your songs everyday! *RLP-'Skips': Also looks like you got some new fans too. *RLP-'Young Girl': When I grow up, I wanna be like Benny. *RLP-'Girl': That's my girl! *KD-(Boys are holding their drum sticks) Boys: Benny! Sign our drum sticks! *RLP-(Benson signs them.) *KD-'Benson': *blushes* I can't believe this. *KD-'Talent Guy': You better believe it. Hi, I'm Dan, the talent man. And I want YOU to be my client for a world-wide tour! *RLP-'Benson': Thanks for the offer, but I only came back one last time. *RLP-'Talent Guy': And another slips through my hands! (Covers his face.) *RLP-'Rigby': Why did you do that?! You could've been famous again! *RLP-'Benson': It's nice to be famous, but I'd rather be around my friends. *Hugs them* *RLP-(A female gumball machine comes on stage.) *RLP-'Veronica': Benny, Benny! *RLP-'Benson': Veronica? Is that you? *RLP-'Veronica': Yes, Benny, it's me. *RLP-'Benson': What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be smooching that businessman gumball machine? *RLP-'Veronica': Oh, I ditched him after that night. I realized I did something wrong and I tried look for you to apologize, but I couldn't find you. Now, I have. Benny, I would like to apologize for what I did. It was wrong, and I've regretted it for many years. Can you ever forgive me? *RLP-'Benson': Veronica, I am glad you realized your mistake, but I do not accept this apology. You made me depressed and quit. *RLP-'Veronica': I understand. That's all I wanted. Bye........ *RLP-'Dave': (as a ghost): Benson......... Benson........... *RLP-'Benson': Dave? Is that you? *RLP-'Dave': Yes it is. I just wanted to say I'm proud of you explaining your past. I know it must've been hard for you, but don't you feel better letting that out? *RLP-'Benson': I do. Much better, in fact. I miss you Dave. *RLP-'Dave': I do too. *RLP-'Benson': I love you, man. *RLP-'Dave': Me too. (They hug) *RLP-'Rigby': Why is Benson hugging himself? *RLP-(Dave goes away.) *RLP-'Benson': Well, who you starin' at?! Get back to work! *RLP-(They all run away.) *RLP-(Benson looks at his CD, smiling.) *'THE END'.